


Movie night

by Myoldgeneral



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Benji - Fandom, Benji&Hong, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 3





	Movie night

现实背景向/日常/没摊牌的暧昧期小甜饼

本红初练手/自割腿肉/写得还是不太到位

本机你要是电台下车也继续发糖

我就给你写点真正的福利

\----------------------以上------- 

“哥你就用这样的杯子喝香槟吗!” 

Benji 拎起一个马克杯，上面印着欧洲某城市的徽章，怎么想都是Isaac那次拍摄mv的欧洲之旅的纪念品。杯身是墨绿色的，杯子里干干净净，没有杯垢。

“那怎么了？我又不是像你这样的少爷，哪儿那么讲究。”Issac见怪不怪地挑挑眉，他知道裴benji又要拿这种事来取笑自己了。

“你这个人真的是完全！没有！一点儿！仪式感！不放在高脚杯里的香槟怎么还能算香槟呢，我都为那个送你好酒的朋友感到不值了。而且喝了一杯就睡了，剩下的放到过期这种事也太逊了bro!你不仅对不起送你酒的朋友，还对不起法国的小葡萄们，它们光合作用了那么久，然后在阴暗的地下发酵了那么久，满心欢喜以为会被一个懂它们的人欣赏，但是……”

Isaac咯咯笑着，不说话看着这个高自己半个头的家伙在那里张牙舞爪地瞎胡扯。

benji在涉及到奢侈品，潮流，上流社会的精致生活之类的离Isaac 很远的领域，总是忍不住要和小学生一样地逼逼一会儿。虽然Isaac对这些确实不在行，但也知道这个小时候成天练琴，长大后关在小公司宿舍当练习生的家伙其实也是半吊子的水平，欺负自己知道得少而已。

但他从来不打断他，因为这家伙每次的胡扯都太好玩了，眯着眼睛皱着鼻子装霸道的样子还很有点可爱，所以乐得看他闹。

“呐！”benji突然向他摊开白白的大手。

“什么？”

“我的杯子呢？”benji不可思议道，“哥，你约我喝酒不会是让我在旁边看你喝吧！”

“等我一下，我去拿个纸杯。”

“我拒绝！我从来不用纸杯喝酒！”

“只是普通烧酒而已，便利店买的那种。我可没有第二瓶香槟了。”

“也不要！”benji眼珠子滚了滚，“你的马克杯是干净的，我用它！你用纸杯。”

Isaac苦笑一下，给自己找了个纸杯。然后把塑料袋里的烧酒拿了出来。自家的沙发太小，所以benji并没有坐在上面，而是盘腿坐在沙发前的地板上，背靠着沙发。想是腿太长有点逼仄，benji又自顾自地把Isaac的茶几推到一边，然后在地板上摊开了炸鸡外卖。

“说吧！”摆好架势，拿好酒的benji 却没有和想象的一样开始大吃，而是转过身仰头看着坐在沙发上的Isaac，“我们Isaac哥是不是有什么生活烦恼，情感琐事！今天小爷陪你聊～”

Isaac歪了歪头，“你在说什么？”

“哥找我喝酒，肯定是有什么清醒的时候不知道怎么说的事要和我聊吧，我都懂我都懂，哥最近辛苦了，我听着呢，来吧！”benji一副小爷了然于胸的表情。

Isaac无语地往后仰了一下头，掏出一个东西。

“我有什么心事会找你这个不谙世事的小少爷相谈啊。你上次不是说想看这部电影，但错过了上映的时间吗？我买到了蓝光碟，就想说叫你一起看了。” 

“什么嘛？看电影而已，你看完了把碟借给我就好啦。难得明天休息日，我们这种party animal可是要去社交的哥！你这么突然找我喝酒，我还以为有什么要紧事呢，天知道我为了你推了好几个今晚的约会了。我们团员还说要介绍高中后辈的漂亮妹妹给我呢。”benji一边说，一边愤愤地啃下一大口鸡腿。

“那你现在去也还来得及，现在才不到七点半，我打电话让小率，或者智完来陪我看好了。”

“想什么呢哥，大周末的，也就我这么nice不忍心拒绝你这个空巢老人了。你居然还要打电话去打扰其他人，他们要临时编借口推掉你多辛苦呀，帮他们想一想吧哥，有点同理心好不好！”

Isaac内心翻了个白眼，这家伙总有一百句话等着他，他抬腿踹了一脚benji的背，“有吃的还堵不住你的嘴。”

benji被踹得往前一倾，第二只鸡翅差点塞进鼻子，愤愤地转过头，鼻子和人中上沾满了鸡翅上的酱料。

Isaac笑倒在沙发上，benji看着他笑得没心没肺的样子，也莫名地咧开了嘴。

他伸出舌头尝试舔掉嘴边的酱料，模样十分滑稽。benji的人中短短的，使他的脸很有些幼态。几个月的相处中他发现，自己龇牙咧嘴的表情对于逗笑Isaac总是有奇效，接过Isaac狂笑中甩过来的纸巾，他得意地擦了擦鼻尖。

电影很长。而且比想象当中的要枯燥不少，看到一半连文艺青年hong Isaac都开始走神。他坐在benji身后的沙发上，打量着benji的后脑勺和左半张脸。

这个美国人其实长得很好。不是长得很帅，很美，或者很有型的那种有距离感的好。怎么说呢，就是那种一眼看到他，就仿佛能看到一整个富足，充满爱的家庭的那种好，是一种让人不由自主想要接近和相信的光环。这一点，小半辈子颠沛流离四处碰壁的洪isaac是很有些羡慕的。

或者，与其说他长得好，不如说养得很好。benji很白，皮肤虽然因为最近的熬夜稍微变粗糙了一些，但还是比Isaac要好。因为喝了点酒，脖子和耳后的地方稍微有些泛红。Isaac有看过20岁出头的刚出道不久的benji的照片，那时候的他有着标准的偶像的漂亮下颌角，但现在的侧面，明显圆润了不少。伴随着咀嚼，benji鼓鼓囊囊的脸比年轻的时候好像还变得幼齿了些。然而这个人个子真的很高，Isaac还记得第一次在超级乐队的待机室见面，benji在他身边站起身，那种好像一片乌云突然飘过来把他笼罩在里面的压迫感。但此刻坐着的他，并不显得十分高大（这该死的上下半身比例），从后面看去，稍稍驼着背抱着自己的酒杯的家伙好像一只泰迪熊一样温顺。

突然，benji猛地回过头。Isaac吓了一跳，差点打翻来手中轻飘飘的纸杯。

“干，干嘛？”

“我觉得我被健珉骗了！他说这部电影很厉害的，就是那种‘厉害’，你懂吧哥？” benji露出神秘兮兮又有点邪恶的表情。

Isaac扶额，“你和你们组合的人都是中学生么？你们都快三十了好吧——喂喂，你又干嘛？”

benji突然朝Isaac靠过来，伸长双臂把Isaac环在沙发里，一脸不怀好意地问，“先不说健珉了，哥刚才是不是偷看我被我发现了！” 

“你在胡说什么，我在，我在看你的……耳钉！”

“哦？”benji坐了回去，摸了摸自己耳朵上的耳钉，“哥你觉得好看吗？这是我的中国粉丝送的，是我最喜欢的一副了。”

“挺好看的。”Isaac喝了一口手中的酒，平复了一下。

“哥上次你在电台说，你也穿过耳洞，现在耳洞还在吗？还能戴吗？能戴的话我也送你一副。”

“应该已经闭合了，我也不知道，很久没戴过了。”

“我看看——”benji放下手中的酒，往身上擦了擦手，然后蹲到沙发边，自顾自凑在Isaac耳边开始端详，“哥你别乱动。”

Isaac的侧面真的长得很绝。benji知道，他是动过双鄂手术这种可怕的大手术的。但现在呈现在灯光下的这个侧面，确实是像演员一样精致。这种精致并不艳丽，是那种轮廓分明又温温柔柔的精致，好像那种笔艺高超的大师画出的素描一样，在明明暗暗的光线下带着神秘的诱惑力。明明是该看耳朵的，但benji被他笔直纤细的鼻梁，微微垂着的睫毛吸引了视线。

“还能看到耳洞吗？”Isaac 问道。

“等等，我看一下。”benji把视线聚焦在Isaac有点偏薄的耳垂上，貌似是有一个小小的孔，但看不清。他忍不住凑近了脸，伸手碰了碰，旋即轻轻捏住了Isaac的耳垂。他的呼吸打在 Isaac的侧脸，稍微用力，捻了一下手中薄薄的耳垂。

下一秒，两个人都察觉到气氛突然变得有点陌生。 

好像变魔术一样，Isaac的整个侧面变红发烫。benji也突然感觉有一股气流涌上了喉头，他咽了口口水，压了压这种强烈的气血翻涌的感觉。他松开了手，坐在沙发旁边的地板上，不知所措地看着房间里的摆设。

Isaac使劲儿搓了搓自己的左脸和耳垂，很勉强地笑了一下，试图化解尴尬，“呀，随便上手，你对哥真的很不尊敬诶，你这个美国小子！”

benji坐在地板上抱住了自己的腿，歪了歪脑袋活动了一下脖子，然后盯着天花板，特别平静地说了句，

“因为哥很好看啊。”

Isaac猛回头，benji这个臭小子也不看他，自顾自地盯着天花板，他平静的解释听起来并没有使一切显得更容易接受一些。

“你小子喝醉了吗，知道自己在说什么吗benji？”

benji终于把视线移了回来，“哥，我从小的教育是特别不喜欢和别人skinship的，这一点跟韩国人确实不一样。”

“嗯，我知道啊。”

“刚才我也不知道为啥，就特别想碰一下你。不好意思，我不是在没礼貌，我觉得应该是因为哥你从这个角度看确实很好看，我被你迷住了一秒钟。哥以后多拍这个角度的照片吧，如果拿这个角度去相亲，可能可以交10个女朋友！”

说完，似乎这个解释让自己满意了似的，benji自顾自点了点头，“就是这样。顺带一提，你的耳洞好像闭合了，没法戴耳钉了。”

“哦……应该确实是闭合了，但我不需要10个女朋友谢谢。” Isaac费劲地消化着benji的解释，这个人的表达方式真是又直白又难懂。

“哇哇哇，厉害的来了！”benji突然跳了起来，Isaac跟着他的动作把注意力重新放到电影，才发现久别重逢的男女主角突然开始了激情戏，二位主角似乎带着恨意，这激情戏略微有点过于激情了。男主把女主推搡在门上，撕开了她的外衣，按住了她的手，然后像是要吞噬她一般地吻她。

他俩不是没有和别人一起看过这种场面，以前小男生的时候也确实会和朋友一起咋咋唬唬地起哄，但此刻这个timing，不知为何让两个人都陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“咳咳，所以你就是为了这一段想看这部电影吗？”最终还是Isaac打破了沉默，因为这一段激情戏确实也和前面的剧情一样，过于冗长了一些。

“我们男生不就是为了看这种东西才爱看电影的嘛……”benji摸了摸鼻子。

“别代表我。”

“哥在家就不要这么有character了吧！”benji抓住Isaac的肩膀，笑着质问他，“难道哥不喜欢美女的肉体吗？”

“别得寸进尺，你今天还是托我的福看到的美女的肉体，我花的钱。”

“哥，来，快问快答，黑寡妇or猩红女巫，三二一！”

“黑寡妇。”Isaac下意识还是回答了，然后有点生气于自己总是被这个人带着跑。

“你看你看，没有男人不喜欢斯嘉丽，哥也和我一样很色的嘛……”

Isaac无奈地笑了，对着空气朝benji挥了挥拳头。

“你说什么就是什么吧。”

“我说什么就是什么的话，钢铁侠or美队！三二一！”

“钢铁侠。”

“钢铁侠or benji， 三二一！”

“喂！”

“钢铁侠 or benji，三二一！”

“钢铁侠！”

“哥你反应太慢了，这个我不认证！”benji抓住他的双肩，不停地摇，害得他几乎把手里的酒全部洒在沙发上。

Isaac只能投降，“好好好，benji, benji, benji，你不要耍酒疯，不然清扫费用你出！”

“我就知道，在你眼里benji是比钢铁侠还帅的吧，所以刚才都没在专心看电影，一直在看我！”

“你又在胡说什么……”这家伙背后长眼睛么，Isaac内心悲鸣。

benji一把攫住Isaac，挤到了沙发上和他面对面坐着，煞有介事地说，“哥要看我就大大方方地看，觉得我好看就要大大方方地夸我，你看我都承认了你好看。托你的福今天看到美女的肉体了，所以给哥一个福利，帅气爱豆benji的美颜欣赏时间60秒开始！”

Isaac这会儿终于意识到，在自己磨磨蹭蹭还没喝完一杯的同时，benji已经喝了两瓶了。这家伙的酒品可真的太糟糕了！

但他得意洋洋的笑，右脸颊上的酒窝，眯着的双眼确实有点可爱。

“benji啊，谢谢你。I really had a good time today.”他伸出手摸摸benji的脑袋，试图用幼师一样的方式安抚这个醉汉。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”benji扬起下巴，夸张地点着头，伸出两只手，示意他继续。

“benji的脸确实很帅。”

“哟吼！”

“不发酒疯的时候更帅一点！”

“我才没发酒疯……”

“但是得减肥！”

“我最近有瘦了，不信你看我的肚子……”benji顺势就要撩起自己的t恤。

“不用不用不用。”

“真的，你摸摸看，是硬的！下个月就会有六块腹肌了！”

“够了！”

凌晨1点，健珉恭恭敬敬地跟Issac打完招呼，骂骂咧咧地接走了benji。

“Isaac哥，他喝了多少啊这是？”

“两瓶多，回去麻烦你照顾了。”

“不会不会，那我先带他回去了。”

“好，好，慢走。注意安全。”

关上门，Isaac在门背后默默站了会儿，然后把电影碟给放到了书架最上面的一层。

美女的肉体吗，他心里默默地想着，还真的是不喜欢呢。

把benji扔到后座，健珉想给他系上安全带，却被这个醉汉推开了。 

“我自己可以，你去开车吧。”

“我就知道，你这家伙喝两瓶根本就不会醉，在哥面前还挺能演啊。怎么，Isaac哥一直给你劝酒么？他看着不像那种人啊。”

“你懂什么，我醉着呢。”benji托着脸看着窗外的夜景，露出了一抹不易察觉的微笑。


End file.
